There are many different circuit simulation programs available to circuit designers. These programs enable designers to simulate different circuits without having to fabricate the circuits. For example, a designer enters the components and connections of a circuit into a simulation program, such as by a user interface. The designer may then select simulation conditions, such as input voltages and frequencies for simulation of the circuit. The simulation program then performs the simulation on the entered circuit based on the simulation conditions.
Different simulation programs have different characteristics. For example, some simulation programs operate online and others operate locally. Furthermore, some simulation programs have different libraries of components than other simulation programs. Therefore, users may want to convert a circuit developed on a first simulation program to a second simulation program. However, converting a circuit entered into a first simulation program to a second simulation program is not a straight forward task. For example, the circuit has to be reentered into the second simulation program, which is time consuming.